


Tsumuuu Attack!!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Ensues, Gen, atsumu is turned into three years old baby, chibi!atsumu, everyone loves him, osamu being an older brother for once, slight ushisaku, this is miya twins fanfiction but actually it's atsumu-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Bukannya Miya Atsumu (dewasa) yang seharusnya datang untuk latihan menjelang Olimpiade 2021, tetapi malah Miya Atsumu (yang berusia tiga tahun) yang datang ditemani Osamu.“Jangan tanya bagaimana karena aku juga tidak tahu.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tsumuuu Attack!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

Suasana di dalam gimnasium tempat para atlet latihan terdengar agak ribut pagi ini. Wajar saja, orang yang biasanya termasuk dalam barisan daftar ‘orang-orang yang selalu datang paling awal’ belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ditelepon sampai sepuluh kali tidak diangkat, dikirimi pesan singkat sampai bertubi-tubi tidak pula dibalas. Nyaris disusul ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya sementara untuk olimpiade ini sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba pintu gimnasium di ujung sana terbuka, menampilkan cahaya matahari dramatis seperti tokoh di film-film aksi.

“Maaf terlambat,” seluruh orang di sana termasuk pelatih dan asistennya menghela dada lega. Akhirnya ....

“Tsumu-Tsumu! Tumben sekali telat datang! Kau membuat orang lain menunggu lho!” Bokuto dengan pembawaan riangnya yang seperti biasa datang menghampiri. Namun, baru juga mendekat tak sampai lima langkah, laju kakinya terhenti. Dia baru menyadari, yang berdiri di sana, bukanlah orang yang mereka satu gimnasium tadi tunggu-tunggu sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu.

Suaranya hampir sama, tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya pun tak jauh beda, tetapi bagi orang yang sudah sering melihat si kembar Miya ini bersamaan, tentu saja menyadari bahwa orang yang datang hari ini bukanlah Miya Atsumu, melainkan sang pemilik waralaba onigiri, Miya Osamu.

“Lho ... MiyaSamu?” Perkataan Bokuto memancing atensi dari seluruh penghuni gimnasium. “Kok di sini? Kupikir semalam cuman mampir ke rumah Tsumu. Nggak jadi pulang?”

Orang yang gemar memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan logo kedainya itu menghela napas lemas. “Makanya ...,” sang pria berjalan mendekat, membuat ilusi yang tadi tampak gelap sekarang menjadi semakin kentara.

Bukan sendiri, tetapi Miya Osamu ternyata datang sembari menggendong anak kecil—yang setelah Bokuto lihat-lihat dengan saksama, ternyata memiliki kemiripan yang tinggi dengan _setter_ tim voli mereka yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Kecil, tapi dengan mata dan gaya rambut yang tak berubah, salah satu atlet terbaik semasa SMA dulu akhirnya memekik kaget, “KOK ANAK INI MIRIP TSU—”

“Jangan tanya bagaimana karena aku juga tidak tahu,” sahut Osamu tak memedulikan Bokuto yang masih dalam keadaan syok. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melewati sang pria burung hantu itu begitu saja dan langsung menuju kerumunan, atau lebih tepatnya menghadap kepala pelatih yang tak melepaskan pandangan padanya dari tadi.

“Pak Pelatih, saya mohon maaf. Tapi salah satu atlet Anda alias saudara saya ...,” Osamu melirik Atsumu yang sedang asyik tertidur, “... tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang balita.”

Beberapa orang langsung mengurumuni Osamu dengan cepat. Mereka melihat lekat-lekat makhluk kecil tak berdaya yang sekarang sedang mengunyah entah memimpikan apa di dalam tidurnya.

“Oi, kau serius ini Atsumu kita? Inarizaki Atsumu yang hobi bertengkar denganmu dua kali sehari?” Suna bertanya, tak lupa dengan mengambil beberapa foto dari berbagai sudut tentu saja.

“Iya.”

“Osamu-san, beneran ini Atsumu-san? Kok bisa? Kok dia mengecil?” Giliran Hinata yang kali ini bertanya, iseng juga diam-diam mengelus tangan Atsumu yang tak mau melepaskan kaus berwarna hitam yang saudara kembarnya itu pakai.

“Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku ke kamarnya, dia sudah begini.”

“Tapi kau dapat baju itu dari mana? Dia masih menyimpan baju pas masih kecil?” Aran di sisi lain ikut melontarkan pertanyaan, sembari mengusap rambut Atsumu yang masih berwarna cokelat sepenuhnya.

“Entahlah, Aran-kun. Baju yang dipakainya ikut mengecil. Beberapa baju di lemari dan sepatunya juga sama.”

“Hmm berarti Miya tidak bisa latihan hari ini ya ....” Ushijima berkomentar, hanya sibuk memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

“Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi boleh tidak dia ikut menonton hari ini? Aku tidak mau menemani dia di apartemennya sendirian, yang ada nanti dia bosan.”

Kali ini pelatih yang menyahut, “Boleh saja. Tapi kau sendiri bukannya harus bekerja?”

Osamu menggeleng, sembari melukiskan senyum sopan, dia menjawab, “Tadi saya sudah minta izin, jadi saya bisa menemani Atsumu seharian di sini. Tidak mungkin juga saya tinggalkan dia sendirian.”

“ _Well_ , kalau begitu, baiklah. Silakan menonton, tapi jangan dibiarkan sendirian ya. Tempat ini luas, takut-takut dia malah menghilang entah ke mana.”

“Baik!”

* * *

Bagian 1: Terbangun.

Osamu yang masih memeluk Atsumu yang tertidur tiba-tiba saja berjengit, kaget ternyata anak di pangkuannya menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan segudang alasan kalau-kalau saja Atsumu bertanya kenapa Osamu jadi lebih tinggi atau kenapa dirinya mengecil atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu.

Namun, alih-alih seperti yang sudah Osamu duga, pertanyaan yang dia dapat justru,

“Samu ... kok kita nggak di rumah?”

... matanya mengernyit curiga.

_Oke, kenapa Tsumu tidak bertanya macam-macam?_

_Kenapa dia tidak curiga sedikit pun?_

_Apa jangan-jangan ini benar Tsumu yang masih tiga tahun?_

“Samuuuu,” rengek Atsumu sembari menarik-narik kaus yang Osamu pakai. “Samu, aku lapar. Mau cokelat.”

_Kenapa dia masih tetap tahu aku Osamu? Seharusnya dia kaget, ‘kan? Aku, ‘kan bukan anak tiga tahun?_

“Samuuu~ dengar aku tidak?” Osamu mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian sambil melemparkan senyum kikuk, dia menjawab, “A-ah iya.”

Tas punggung yang dibawanya dari rumah dibuka, dirogohnya kantung depan dan dikeluarkannya permen cokelat sebanyak tiga buah. “Tapi ingat kata Mama apa? Nggak boleh makan cokelat ...?”

“Banyak-banyak,” Atsumu cemberut, pipinya menggembung gemas dan nyaris, _nyaris_ , saja Osamu menyium pipi gembul sang kakak kembar kalau saja tidak buru-buru ingat ada pemilik akun gosip tim voli Inarizaki yang sedang memandanginya dengan mata rubah tajamnya saat ini.

“Jadi, Samu cuman kasih tiga saja ya.”

“Iya.”

“Selesai makan permen, makan _kimbab_ yang Samu bikin, oke?”

“Nggak mau! Nanti ada sayurnya! Tadi ada yang hijau-hijau pas Tsumu lihat!”

“Itu timun, Tsumu ... sama bayam. Tsumu suka bayam, ‘kan?”

“Ngg ... suka. Tapi tapi tapi ada telurnya, ‘kan?”

“Ada.”

“Ada _crabstick_ -nya juga?”

“Ada. Daging kepiting asli pula.”

“Mau ikan ....”

“Ada kok yang pakai ikan.”

“Ada durinya?”

“Nggak ada.”

“Tsumu nggak suka duri ... nanti lehernya sakit.” Atsumu kembali cemberut, dahinya mengernyit sembari jari-jari imutnya sibuk membuka permen cokelat yang tadi diberikan oleh sang adik.

Osamu tersenyum tanpa sadar, tangannya terjulur merapikan rambut Atsumu yang berantakan karena tertidur.

“Samu nanti makan bareng sama Tsumu, ‘kan?” Mata Atsumu berkilau, penuh antusias menunggu jawaban dari salah satu orang yang paling dia sayang.

“Iya,” Osamu terkikik geli. Dirinya tak tahan melihat kakaknya yang dulu _subhanallah_ mirip titisan dajal sekarang malah mirip malaikat tanpa sayap. Kedua pipi Atsumu lantas dicubitnya gemas, “Nanti Samu suapin juga.”

Momen menghangatkan hati itu nyaris saja sempurna kalau saja—

— _cekrek._

Suara _shutter_ kamera tidak menghancurkan semuanya.

“Untuk informasi, momen tadi sudah kurekam dan kubagikan di grup voli Inarizaki dan tim ini. Dan oke, Osamu, bisa bergaya sedikit atau bisa ulangi gaya yang tadi? Aku tadi nggak tega ganggu buat ambil foto—IYA ITU BOLA VOLI NGGAK USAH DILEMPAR JUGA, ‘KAN BISA?!”

Sementara Osamu sibuk mengejar Suna yang entah sedang mengetik apa di ponselnya, beberapa orang yang jiwa dan insting ‘kakak’nya terbangun segera menghampiri Atsumu yang masih sibuk berusaha membuka bungkus permen cokelatnya yang kedua.

“Ayo sini, mau kakak bantu?”

“Sini aku bantuin, Tsumu-Tsumu!”

“Atsumu-san, sini permen cokelatnya aku bukain!”

“Mau saya bantu, Miya?”

“Sini kakak saja yang buka.”

“Atau kakak ini.”

“Atau mau kakak yang ini saja? Kakak yang lain jahat.”

“Eh enak saja. Kau itu yang jahat!”

“Miya-san, nggak usah percaya dia! Dia kakak jahat!”

“Eh, bukan bukan! Dia nih yang jahat!”

Dihampiri dengan banyak orang secara tiba-tiba, ditambah mereka memiliki wajah yang tidak dia kenal, pun berbadan besar-besar dan tinggi, bukannya malah merasa ingin terbantu, yang ada ....

“HUWEEE, SAMUU!! TAKUT!!!”

Osamu berhenti berlari, memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah sumber suara dan,

“KALIAN APAKAN KAKAKKU HAH?!”

* * *

Bagian 2: Makan Siang.

Waktu istirahat tiba untuk makan siang. Karena latihan rencananya berlangsung sampai sore, akhirnya para atlet pun memutuskan untuk makan di tempat latihan. Beberapa yang sudah membawa bekal segera mengambil bekalnya dari ruang loker, beberapa yang tidak, memutuskan untuk memesan dari tempat langganan mereka.

Biasanya, sebagian kecil di antara mereka akan makan di tempat terpisah, malah ada yang makan di ruang loker. Tapi entah mengapa ... hari ini ... semuanya berkumpul di gimnasium.

“Samu, aa~” Osamu membuka mulutnya, mengambil suapan _kimbab_ dari tangan Atsumu. “Terima kasih.”

Atsumu tertawa manis, “Suka?”

“Suka.”

“Kalau disuapin Tsumu jadi lebih enak nggak?”

“Iya dong, jadi lebih enak—” Osamu menghentikan ucapannya mendadak. Dengan insting yang telah terlatih selama tiga tahun bersekolah dan berada di satu tim yang sama dengan makhluk bernama Suna Rintarou, matanya bisa langsung menemukan sosok manusia itu dalam hitungan kurang dari dua detik.

Suna di ujung sana mengacungkan jempolnya. “Lanjuutt, Pak! Mumpung _angle_ -nya bagus!”

Kalau bukan karena Atsumu sedang berada di pangkuannya kali ini, mungkin adegan kejar-kejaran _part_ dua sudah terjadi saat ini juga.

“Hmm mau yang mana?” Perhatian Osamu kembali teralih tatkala suara sang kakak memasuki indera pendengarannya. Dirinya menunduk, dan dengan horornya mendapati Atsumu sedang menyuapi Bokuto dan Hoshiumi sekaligus.

“Enak?” tanya Atsumu dengan polos.

“Enak banget, Tsumu-Tsumu! Mau lagi—”

“Minta makanan dari Tsumu sekali lagi, kutolak kau masuk Onigiri Miya selamanya.”

“Siap, Bos.” Bokuto _ngesot_ menjauh dari sana dengan pundak dan senyum yang turun. Sayup-sayup terdengar gumaman, ‘ _Kimbab_ -nya MiyaSamu enak banget ... mau lagi ... mau disuapin lagi juga ....’

Tak peduli pada Bokuto yang memasuki mode sedihnya, Osamu langsung beralih pada Hoshiumi—oke, ternyata pria itu sudah balik kanan bubar jalan duluan sebelum menjadi korban kena semprot Osamu selanjutnya.

“Tsumu ...,” Osamu menunduk, menatap Atsumu yang kini sibuk memenuhi mulutnya dengan _kimbab_ di kedua tangannya, “ _kimbab_ -nya, ‘kan punya Tsumu, nggak boleh dikasih-kasih. Yang lain sudah punya makanan sendiri-sendiri.”

“‘Kan kata Mama nggak boleh pelit.”

“Iya tapi ...,” Osamu menghela napas lelah. Mau marah juga percuma. Ya apa yang Atsumu katakan tidak salah sih, tapi siapa yang tidak protektif melihat tatapan kakak-kakak gadungan ini yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah kakak kembarnya?

Ohohoho tidak mungkin Osamu akan biarkan mereka memanfaatkan Atsumu seperti ini. Apalagi kalau hanya ingin mencicipi makanan yang dia bekalkan khusus hanya untuk sang kakak tercinta.

“Pokoknya yang boleh makan bekalnya cuman Tsumu aja ya, oke?”

“Ung ... iya deh.”

Terdengar hela napas-napas penyesalan yang membuat Osamu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

Bagian 3: _Service Ace._

“Samu, Samu, Samu suka main voli nggak?”

“Hmm suka, dulu suka.”

“Sekarang nggak?”

“Sekarang Samu punya kedai onigiri yang harus diurus. Yang terus main voli itu Tsumu.”

“‘Aku’?”

“Iya. Nanti Tsumu pas sudah besar, main sama mereka semua, sama kakak-kakak ini. Tsumu jadi salah satu atlet yang paling keren!”

“Samu suka?”

“Samu ikut senang kalau Tsumu senang,” Osamu tersenyum lembut. Mengatakan hal tadi pada Atsumu yang dewasa terdengar tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah berhenti bercerita soal perasaan sejak sekolah dasar, kalau Osamu tidak salah ingat. Selama ini, walaupun tidak pernah saling mengucap, baik Osamu dan Atsumu tahu bahwa mereka selalu ikut senang dan bahagia terhadap pencapaian satu sama lain.

Dulu memang mereka sempat bertengkar hebat karena jalan yang Osamu pilih tidak seperti yang Atsumu pikirkan. Namun, tak sampai satu minggu setelah itu, Atsumu tiba-tiba saja menghadiahkannya sebuah apron dengan logo Onigiri Miya yang ternyata dijahit sendiri oleh sang kakak.

Katanya, _‘Mau bikin kedai onigiri, ‘kan? Tuh, aku baik sampai bikinin kamu apron. Ada logonya lagi. Awas kalau logonya nggak dipakai!’_

Sayangnya, setelah sok-sokan berbicara seperti itu, Atsumu malah menangis melihat Osamu yang menangis duluan karena senang dan terharu.

Kala sibuk mengobrol, suara _buak_ yang keras mengagetkan Atsumu sampai-sampai membuat dirinya melompat kaget. Buru-buru anak itu menolehkan kepala ke arah lapangan.

Sebuah bola voli berwarna biru-kuning memantul keras dari dinding ke lantai sebelum kemudian menggelinding ke tempat tak jauh dari Atsumu dan Osamu duduk. Sang bocah turun dari bangku dan lari menghampiri bola tersebut. Sekuat tenaga bola tersebut diangkatnya sebelum akhirnya berseru, “Wah keren! Keren! Bolanya terbang!!”

Kageyama Tobio, pria termuda di angkatannya, sang pelaku yang baru saja gagal mendapatkan _service ace_ , termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas, “T-terima kasih.”

Orang-orang di sana, termasuk Osamu, sepakat, ‘Pasti dia tidak tahu harus senang karena dipuji atau kesal karena tim lawan yang malah mendapatkan skor.’

“Lagi! Lagi!” Atsumu berseru kegirangan, dia berlari menuju Kageyama sembari membawa bola yang sedang dipegangnya. “Lagi!”

Kageyama yang menerima bola itu hanya bingung. “Tapi giliranku sudah selesai, yang sekarang main harusnya tim lawan,” jawabnya dengan nada ‘seharusnya kau sudah tahu soal ini, Atsumu-san’.

“Eeh? Kok gitu?” Atsumu mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju, bibirnya manyun, dan kedua tangannya terkepal tak terima. “Padahal Tsumu mau lihat yang tadi lagi—”

“Sini, sini giliran kakak!” Bokuto, dari sisi lapangan lawan, berlari mengambil bola di tangan Kageyama dengan sigap lalu kembali ke posisinya, bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang Atsumu minta.

“Anu, Bokuto-san.”

“Bokuto.”

“Bokuto nggak usah pamer.”

“Bolanya kasih ke Aran-san sekarang juga. Sekarang giliran dia.”

Bokuto berbalik, bibirnya mencibir tak terima—namun lebih takut melihat tatapan Sakusa Kiyoomi yang tajam dan dingin tanpa ada rasa ampun. Daripada telinganya harus mendengar hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar, lebih baik dia mengalah saja.

Dengan perasaan enggan, dia menyerahkan bola tersebut kepada Aran. “Ini, kuserahkan tugas penting ini kepadamu, Ojiro Aran!” katanya penuh drama, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisinya semula yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Aran itu sendiri.

Aran, yang kini akhirnya mendapatkan gilirannya, menghela napas. Perasaannya tak pernah salah ketika merasakan nyaris semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya, terutama pandangan mata seorang bocah yang secara kronologis, sudah dia kenal sejak lebih dari lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, bola pun akhirnya dilempar ke atas dan— _buak!_

“Bolanya terbang dengan kencang!! Keren!!”

Atsumu berteriak penuh kesenangan dari pinggir lapangan. Kedua tangannya terkepal ke atas sampai-sampai ujung kausnya terangkat.

Pasang-pasang mata itu berteriak kegirangan dalam sunyi, menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Aran mengangguk, membuat tanda oke dengan melingkarkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Kapan lagi sengaja melewatkan _service ace_ tetapi malah dipuji satu lapangan?

* * *

Bagian 4: Keluarga.

Sekarang sedang jeda waktu istirahat setiap latihan. Atsumu yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton pertandingan kini ikut membagikan botol-botol minuman tersebut kepada para atlet yang sedang duduk selonjor di pinggir lapangan. “Ini minumannya,” katanya manis.

“Terima kasih, Atsumu-san,” jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

“Sama-sama,” balas sang bocah sembari tersenyum pula. Dia kembali ke tempat minuman, namun bibirnya berubah turun mendapati botol minuman di sana hanya tinggal satu lagi. Diambilnya botol tersebut lalu dicarinya satu atlet yang belum mendapatkan jatah.

Matanya berbinar menemukan Sakusa sibuk menyandar pada bangku tanpa botol minuman di sekelilingnya. Dengan cepat, kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah. “Ini!” katanya sembari menyerahkan botol berwarna hitam itu.

Sakusa menoleh sesaat, kemudian mengambil botol tersebut dan memeriksa label nama yang tertera di bagian badan botol.

‘Ushjima Wakatoshi’.

Iris legamnya terpaku pada nama tersebut sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Atsumu yang belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Kok nggak diminum?” tanya anak itu.

Sang pria menjawab datar, “Ini bukan botolku.”

Merasakan hawa-hawa tak mengenakkan dari seluruh isi gimnasium, Sakusa buru-buru menambahkan ucapannya, “Ini botol punya kakak yang berbadan besar di sana, yang sedang menyandar. Coba kasih ke dia.”

“Tapi kakak yang itu sudah dapat botolnya.”

“Coba tanya dulu, nih,” Sakusa kembali menyerahkan botol minum tersebut kepada Atsumu, yang sekarang mau tak mau harus kembali menghampiri Ushijima dan bertanya mengenai botol yang sedang dia pegang.

“Kakak ...,” Atsumu menyapa takut-takut, dipeluknya botol tersebut tanpa sadar.

Ushijima menoleh, kemudian menyamakan tinggi mereka berdua, “Iya, kenapa?”

“Kata kakak yang di sana,” Atsumu menunjuk Sakusa yang memerhatikan mereka berdua, “katanya botol ini punya kakak.”

Ushijima mengambil botol yang dipegang Atsumu, diperiksanya label nama tersebut sebelum menukarnya dengan botol yang sedang dia pegang. “Pas sekali, yang kakak dapat juga botol punya kakak yang di sana. Tolong diantarkan ke kakaknya.”

“Ah, ketuker ternyata!” Wajah Atsumu berubah cerah, seolah-olah baru saja memecahkan salah satu hal tersulit yang pernah dia hadapi sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan langkah riang dia kembali kepada Sakusa dan memberikan botol yang tadi Ushijima berikan padanya.

Sakusa mengambil botol tersebut, lalu mengecek label namanya.

‘Sakusa Kiyoomi’.

Dirinya tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput isi minuman tersebut sampai seperempatnya.

“Nggak ketuker lagi, ‘kan?” Atsumu bertanya pelan, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan dan ucapan singkat ‘iya, terima kasih’.

Ushijima yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakusa dan Atsumu dari jauh akhirnya berjalan menghampiri. Pria dengan tinggi badan sama dengan Sakusa itu pun menjatuhkan diri di samping sang atlet. “Seharusnya tadi minum saja, toh tidak kena ke bibir, ‘kan?”

Pria yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya, “Wakatoshi-kun tahu sendiri aku tidak suka meminum dari satu tempat yang sama dengan orang lain.”

“Walaupun itu punyaku?”

Sakusa menatap kekasihnya itu sebal. Pipinya sedikit menghangat, masih belum terbiasa bahwa orang yang sudah disukainya sejak dulu secara diam-diam ini kini telah berganti status sejak dua bulan yang lalu. “Ya ... ya tetap saja. Sampai saat ini aku hanya mau meminum dari tempat yang sama dengan keluargaku saja.”

“Kalau aku sudah jadi keluargamu, berarti tidak apa-apa?”

Tubuhnya beringsut mendekat, paha Ushijima yang terekspos dipukulnya pelan. “Nggak usah menggodaku di sini.”

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir pria berambut hitam kehijauan itu. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya, berbisik, “Tapi mau, ‘kan kalau kita jadi keluarga?”

“Yang bilang nggak mau siapa?”

“Mau aku lamar dengan cara romantis apa kasual?”

“Wakatoshi-kun, kita baru berkencan sejak dua bulan lalu.”

“Lalu? Kita sudah kenal satu sama lain selama sepuluh tahun lebih.”

Sakusa melirik kekasihnya, pipinya merona hangat. Hendak dia balas perkataan sang pacar kalau saja _peripheral vision_ -nya tak menangkap sosok Atsumu yang tampak sedang menggeliat tak nyaman.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sakusa tanpa basa-basi.

Atsumu yang menggesekkan kedua kakinya menjawab terbata, “Ma-mau pipis ....”

Layaknya petir di siang bolong, Sakusa menatap horor bocah tiga tahun di hadapannya. Tidak, dia tidak mau diuji memiliki anak imajinasi di tengah-tengah percakapannya dengan sang kekasih beberapa detik yang lalu.

Yang terpenting, “Ada yang lihat Miya Osamu?!”

Iwaizumi yang sedang memeriksa data pemain menjawab, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun, “Tadi kalau tidak salah keluar, ada telepon dari salah satu karyawannya kayaknya.”

“Ugh ... mau ke toilet ...,” suara Atsumu kembali menarik perhatiannya.

_Keluarga anak ini di mana sih?! Ini kakaknya kok malah ditinggal seenaknya?!_

Baru juga Sakusa akan kembali mengomel, Atsumu yang tadi masih sibuk menahan pipis akhirnya digendong oleh Ushijima dengan sigap. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia langsung lari keluar dari gimnasium menuju toilet terdekat.

Tak mau meninggalkan sang calon suami sendirian, Sakusa pun ikut bergegas setelah menaruh botol minumannya di atas bangku.

Dan tidak, otaknya tentu saja _tidak_ sedang membuat skenario di mana mereka sedang mencari toilet terdekat untuk anak mereka yang sedang kebelet ingin ke toilet ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di hari Minggu yang cerah, _tidak_.

Sesampainya di toilet terdekat, Ushijima langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik bersama dengan Atsumu di gendongannya, sementara Sakusa memilih menunggu di luar.

Belum sempat dirinya menarik napas, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras. Hanya sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya nyaris terbanting, nyaris seperti ditabrak oleh truk yang sedang melaju dengan kencang.

Kerah kaus olahraganya dicengkeram dengan brutal.

“KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKU, DASAR PENCULIK!”

Sakusa menghela napas lelah. Untuk seseorang yang selalu bertengkar dengan saudara kembarnya setiap bertemu, Miya Osamu ternyata adalah orang yang cukup protektif juga, batinnya dalam diam.

* * *

Bagian 5: _Bye bye_!

Latihan hari ini akhirnya usai. Seluruh atlet jatuh tergeletak di lantai gimnasium; sebagian sudah mulai pendinginan, sebagian lagi masih sibuk mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Osamu yang sudah berada di sana dari pagi pun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali pulang dan membawa Atsumu pergi dari tempat ini jauh-jauh.

Sembari bergegas dan membereskan barang-barang Atsumu, sang kakak dia biarkan berjalan berkeliling untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian, Osamu langsung menggendong Atsumu yang sedang mengobrol dengan atlet yang entah siapa namanya itu dan langsung membawanya menjauh.

“Tsumu, _say bye_.”

“ _Bye, bye_ , semuanya! Tsumu pulang dulu!!” serunya senang sembari memberikan _kiss bye_.

 _Tidak,_ Osamu tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia baru saja melihat beberapa anggota tim nasional Jepang menggelinjang kesenangan. Bahkan sang _athletic trainer_ yang selalu memasang wajah garang sedang menatap haru dan melambaikan tangan membalas _kiss bye_ sang kakak.

 _Bahaya, bahaya,_ batin Osamu. Buru-buru dia izin pamit dengan pelatih sebelum akhirnya membawa Atsumu keluar dari tempat yang secara mengejutkannya membuatnya cukup banyak kesal hari ini.

“Samu, kok kita pulang duluan sih? Yang lain belum pada pulang,” Atsumu mendongak, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaus Osamu kuat-kuat.

“Ya, ‘kan, mereka masih harus pendinginan. Nanti juga ada evaluasi sama pelatih. Jadi kita nggak boleh di sana sampai akhir. ‘Kan itu hal privasi.”

“Hmm ‘evaluasi’ itu apa?”

“Evaluasi itu kayak ... pelatihnya menilai tadi latihannya bagus apa tidak.”

“Kalau ‘privasi’?”

“Privasi itu maksudnya, selain anggota tim dan pelatih, yang lain nggak boleh tahu. Makanya kita harus pulang.”

Osamu menjelaskan dengan sabar. Kapan lagi coba kesempatan ini akan datang? Biasanya Atsumu yang akan dengan sok menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang dia tahu pada Osamu. Kalau pun dia yang bertanya, nanti yang ada dia malah marah-marah sendiri karena pertanyaannya.

Kalau Atsumu yang besar sama seperti Atsumu yang kecil seperti ini, mungkin Osamu tidak akan saling ejek dengannya setiap bertemu—yah walaupun itu sendiri juga hanya _harmless joke_ yang sudah mereka lakoni sejak dulu sekali.

Osamu tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Atsumu seperti ini. Seingatnya, sepulang latihan kemarin, Atsumu katanya tidak makan apa-apa karena tahu Osamu berniat ke rumah untuk mengirimkan _side dish_ yang baru saja dia buat. Setelah itu, mereka berdua memakan makan malam yang Osamu buat di apartemen Atsumu. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah menonton televisi dan mandi, Atsumu masuk ke kamarnya dan Osamu masuk ke kamar kosong yang selalu disediakan untuknya.

Setelah itu, sejauh yang sang pria ingat, tidak ada lagi yang terjadi—kecuali mungkin Atsumu melakukan sesuatu ketika Osamu sedang tidur.

Apapun itu, walaupun Osamu bersyukur dan senang dengan kehadiran _chibi_ Atsumu, dia masih jauh lebih senang jika saudaranya kembali ke usianya yang semula. Walaupun menyebalkan, walaupun bawaannya ingin selalu dia ikat-masukkan ke dalam karung-lalu buang ke laut setiap saat, Atsumu tetaplah kakak dan orang yang paling dia sayang. Lagian mana ada saudara kembar beda nyaris dua puluh tahun. Atsumu bukan astronot.

Semoga saja, besok Atsumu sudah kembali seperti semula.

Semoga saja ....

Semoga ....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

“Samu, bangun!! Bangun, babi! Kau ingin kusiram dengan air dulu atau bagaimana hah?!” Osamu mengerjapkan matanya penuh kantuk. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk meladeni Atsumu yang sekarang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya tanpa rasa ampun.

“Mmm apa sih .... masih pagi nih ....”

“ANJING INI APA-APAAN YANG SUNA KIRIM DI GRUP TIMNAS SAMA INARIZAKI? KENAPA ADA SAMU BAWA-BAWA ANAK KECIL?! SIAPA ANAK KECIL INI?! KENAPA WAJAHNYA MIRIP DENGANKU—HEY JANGAN KEMBALI TIDUR! JAWAB DULU!”

“Astaga, Tsumu ... aku masih mengantuk ....”

“BANGUN DULU! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin karena aku tidak ingat apapun?!”

Osamu membalikkan badannya, menatap Atsumu di pinggir kasur yang sedang menyodorkan ponselnya tepat ke depan wajah sang adik. Iris cokelat keabuan Miya Osamu menatap layar ponsel yang masih kabur di pandangannya kemudian beralih pada wajah Atsumu—yang masih sama kaburnya—yang mungkin sedang memasang ekspresi bingung dan panik saat ini.

“Tanya sama Suna saja ... aku masih mengantuk ....”

“Tunggu, jangan kembali tidur du—hey, Samu! Osamu! Miya Osamu, hey! Astaga!!”

Berusaha kembali ke alam mimpinya, Osamu diam-diam membatin.

_Iya, walaupun berisik dan menyebalkan, aku lebih suka Tsumu yang seperti ini ...._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
